Two samples will be tested to determine the effects of sexual abuse on the mental health of children. One sample (N=360) will be drawn from children served at the Sexual Assault Center in Seattle, Washington. A comparison group (N=360) will be drawn from school age children in King County, Washington. Children in the comparison group who have been previously sexually assaulted or have recently experienced a major life change (e.g., divorce in family or change in school) will be removed from the comparison group. The parents of children in both samples will complete instruments whichg describe the adjustment and functioning of their children. Additional instruments completed on the sexually abused sample will provide information about the nature and history of the sexual abuse, events happening to child and family after disclosure, and other variables which may account for differential reactions to being sexually abused. Parents of children in the sexual abuse sample will be contacted twelve months after initial disclosure to complete instruments for a second time and to complete a follow-up questionnaire. This research should result in one of the first empirical descriptions of the impact of sexual abuse on children and should identify variables which account for variation in child reactions.